Overwhelmed
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: Kagome gets into another fight with Inuyasha. She decides to take a walk by herself, but runs into Kikyo. After Kikyo tells Kagome things she doesn't want to hear, will Kagome leave forever? Or will someone change her mind? InuKag


**A/N: This is just a little idea I got. I was thinking of adding a longer story to it so that it wouldn't be a one-shot, but the ideas I have for longer stories wouldn't work with this idea. This one is based a little off of episode 98, "Kikyo and Kagome: Alone in a Cave" and the first movie when Kikyo confronts Kagome and pushes her down the well. It makes references to episode 48, "Return to the Place We First Met" too, but they aren't that big and the story really isn't too much like that one. **

**"Overwhelmed"**

**by Shades of Midnight-26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha. **

* * *

"And what is this?" Inuyasha asked with annoyance. He stared down at the so called "food" before him. 

"It's just an omelet! You said you liked them last time I made it!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha was always so hard-headed and stubborn when it came to her cooking... or well, mostly anything at that.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" Sango said as she bit into Kagome's cooking.

"Thank you, Sango. If only _someone_ was more like you." Kagome replied as she stared at Inuyasha.

"I would eat it if it were actually normal but it ain't normal!" Inuyasha yelled.

"It's normal to me!" Kagome argued back.

"There's no need to get into a fight! Come on guys!" Miroku said innocently.

"Stay out of this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!" Kagome yelled, "Sit! Sit! SIT!" She then walked away, furious.

"Kagome! Wait!" Shippo yelled and tried to go after her, but Miroku held him back.

"I think it'd be best to leave her alone now, Shippo." He said.

O-O-O-O

"That jerk! I can't believe how stubborn he can be." Kagome said to herself. She looked up at the path she was walking on. The trees stretched very high, but she could still tell that it was getting cloudy. She kept walking down the path, not really paying much attention to where she was going. But somewhere in the back of her mind, she was hoping he'd come after her. Just so that she knew he really did care about her.

She kept walking till looked up and saw that Kikyo was standing before her, "Kikyo!" She said surprised.

"You're the girl... Kagome." Kikyo remembered, "Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" she asked. Kagome frowned.

"It doesn't matter!" Kagome said, faking a smile.

O-O-O-O

"Inuyasha! Go after her!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

"She don't want me to, alright? Why do you think she went off by herself, any way?"

"Inuyasha would you quit being so stubborn and swallow your pride? She probably wants you to go after her." Sango said.

"Sango's right." Miroku agreed, "It would make her feel better to know that you wanted her to come back."

"But I don't_care_ when she comes back. _You_ do." Inuyasha replied.

"He's as stubborn as a mule and twice as stupid." Sango said as she shook her head.

"There's simply no reasoning with him." Miroku, once again, agreed.

"That's 'cause he's an idiot." Shippo said.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked as he picked Shippo up by the feet.

"Hey! Put me down!" Shippo yelled, "Sango! Miroku! Help!"

O-O-O-O

"Something happened." Kikyo said, "You're lying."

"We just got into a fight. He can be so pig-headed sometimes." Kagome replied.

"I should've known."

"Known what?" Kagome asked, almost scared to find out. Kikyo was different, that's for sure. She could be nice to you and helpful one day, but the next, turn on you and say something that sounds so unlike what you thought she was.

"You and Inuyasha. You two were never meant to meet." Kikyo said. Kagome's face dropped, along with her heart.

"No." She said.

"It was a coincidence! You never should have traveled to this time! You belong in your era, you have no place here!" Kikyo yelled.

"No," Kagome repeated, "you're wrong. I know it wasn't a coincidence, meeting Inuyasha. It was no coincidence!" Kagome tried to convince Kikyo, but she was really trying to convince herself.

"Foolish girl." Kikyo muttered, "I'm supposed to be where you are. I'm supposed to be with Inuyasha. Not you."

_'So... so then all this is... is jealousy?'_ Kagome thought.

"It was never meant to be! You were never supposed to come here!" Kikyo yelled.

"You're wrong!" Kagome repeated.

"Kikyo..." They heard. They then turned around to see Inuyasha, "If it wasn't meant to be, then why did it happen?" He asked her.

"Inuyasha, this girl isn't supposed to be here. It's supposed to be me. I'm supposed to be where she is." Kikyo said, "Inuyasha, she doesn't deserve to be here with you! She doesn't deserve you!"

"No, it's you who doesn't deserve me. Kagome... she's stayed by my side." Inuyasha said, "I know that you gave your life for me, but you're different from fifty years ago. Now you're just..."

"Dead?" Kikyo suggested, "You're saying you don't love me... because I'm dead?"

"I'm saying I fell in love with Kikyo from fifty years ago. After you were brought back to the living, I was so happy that I'd get to see you again. But it wasn't the same." He said, "Kagome is like the Kikyo I fell in love with back then. That's why... I decided I'd give my life for her now, not for you." Kikyo looked very angry at first then her faced softened.

"I see." She said and then left rather quickly.

"Inu...yasha." Kagome said, surprised and taken back, "I'm sorry." She said quickly then got up and started to walk away.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled then ran in front of her, "What's the big idea?!" He yelled then realized she was crying, "Kagome..." He said softly.

"Kikyo was right. I don't deserve to be here. I shouldn't be here with you. I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I need to go." She said then started to walk away.

Inuyasha then grabbed her wrist, "Kagome wait!" He said as he pulled her wrist, spun her around, and kissed her, in one swift motion. At first, Kagome was very tense, but then she softened and kissed back. They parted gracefully and she looked at him with tears in her eyes from crying before, "Idiot. Did you hear me before? I love you now, not Kikyo." Inuyasha told her, "Kagome, I need you with me."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, about to cry, "Inuyasha!" She yelled and then grabbed onto him in a huge embrace, "I love you, Inuyasha." She said, quietly.

"Hey don't cry." Inuyasha told her then wrapped his arms around her, "I thought you'd be happy."

"I am." Kagome cried, "Overwhelmed is more like it." Inuyasha hugged her closer.

"Stupid." He muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooo bad at endings! And keeping them in character! I tried really hard... so any ways, thank you so much for reading and reviews (even flames) are much appreciated.**


End file.
